


Luffy/Reader (OneShots)

by Jayce_Writes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy/Female Reader, Luffy/Male Reader, Luffy/Reader - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Navy, One Piece - Freeform, Pirates, Violence, mature - Freeform, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, not proof read, re-post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots~Not stolen! This was made by me on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WolfKali
Relationships: Luffy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Sick (part 1&2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luffy x Reader Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/779202) by https://www.wattpad.com/user/WolfKali. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Reader Gender: Neutral

(part 1)  
Luffy waited, not so patiently, outside of the infirmary waiting for chopper to give him some news on Y/n's condition. They had recently gotten sick, and Luffy couldn't be more worried. The last time someone was sick in his crew, it was Nami, and she nearly died. To think Luffy could loose Y/n, made him just as sick as they were. Finally, after what seemed liked an eternity, Chopper opened the door. Luffy immediately zoomed past the small reindeer and into the room. "Y/n!? Are you feeling better!? You are right!?" He asks desperately. "Wait a minute, Luffy!" Chopper ran over to him. "Y/n is still really sick, you shouldn't be so close." Even though Luffy claims to never get sick, Chopper didn't want to take any chances. "Is she gonna die!?" Luffy asks in panic. "No, it's just the flu." Chopper tells him as he grabs some medicine. "You should leave, I need to give Y/n their medicine, if they don't get it they'll...won't get better." He didn't date tell Luffy that the flu could be deadly if left untreated.

"But I never get sick." Luffy pouts as he looks back at the still sleeping Y/n. Their breathing was raspy, and their body was dripping with sweat and heat. It pained him to see one of his friends so sick, and the only thing he could do was hope that Chopper could save them. After a while of persuasion, Luffy finally agreed to leave so Chopper could focus on helping Y/n.

After an hour, Y/n was awake. Chopper had instructed them to take the medicine he made for them as soon as they was awake, after taking it, the door bursts open. The sudden noise made Y/n jump. They looked over at the entrance of the infirmary, to see their captain, and crush, standing there with a relived expression. "You're awake!" He cheers. Luffy hurries to their side and hugs them tightly, his actions made Y/n's face turn bright red. Once Luffy pulled away, and saw their face, he got worried all over again. "Are you still sick?" Y/n leans away from him slightly, not wanting him to get sick as well. "Well, yes but, I'm starting to feel better." They give him a nervous smile. "Good!" Luffy's smile returned. "I really thought you weren't going to get better." Y/n felt him tense up, his expression said relief, but his body language said otherwise.

"Don't worry cap', I'm not going anywhere." Y/n wanted to hug him as well, but she wouldn't risk it. "That's right! And as captain I order you not to leave me, ever! Got it?" Y/n's heat rate picked up again. He couldn't understand the weight of his words could he? What that meant to Y/n? "Who am I to disobey my captain?" They laugh weakly. "But, you have to promise you won't leave me either. You really mean a lot to me, a-and the crew of course." Luffy chuckles. "You know who you're talking to? Course I'm not going anywhere!" Luffy says proudly. The two would continue to talk together for a while, until it was time for Y/n to rest again. Soon she was back with the rest of the crew, healthy and well. But...it turns out Luffy can get sick, and he wasn't taking it too well.

"I told you!" Scolded Chopper.

(part 2)

"You're kidding." Y/n deadpans. "Unfortunately, I'm not." Chopper said, in the same tone. "I told him that he would get sick if he was too close to you! Why can't he ever listen to me?" He shakes his head. "How is he doing?" Y/n asks. "He'll get better, but only if he takes his medicine, which he won't." Chopper huffs. Of course he won't, their captain was more stubborn than a mule. Not to mention one of the most childish 19 year olds they've ever known. Y/n groans and rubs their temple. "I've tried everything. He won't budge." Said Chopper. "I know I'm not a doctor." Y/n began. "But could I give it a try?" They asked. "I'm willing to try anything at this point!" The little reindeer exclaims. Y/n chuckles and gives him a pat on the head before making their way to the infirmary.

Y/n walked into the room to see their captain laying on the bed. He must have just gotten done with a coughing fit, because his voice was raspy as he spoke. "Y/n?" They walked closer but kept their distance, Y/n had just recently recovered, they didn't want to get sick again. "Hey Luffy. I hear you're not taking your medicine." Luffy avoids Y/n's stern gaze. "....It's gross." Y/n felt the veins popping on their head. "Luffy! You have to take your medicine!" They say sternly. "No! It's gross!" Luffy argues like a child. "It will make you better faster!" Y/n counters. "Never!" Luffy turns away from them. Y/n groans and takes the medicine from the counter next to Luffy's bed and walks to the other side. "Luffy, you're our captain. How can you be a proper captain if you're sick?" Luffy didn't answer them. "How are you ever going to be pirate king if you don't get better?" That had to have convinced him. There was a slight tense in Luffy's breathing, but sill no answer.

"Luffy...how are we ever going to play again? We can't have fun if you're sick in bed all day." Surely that, had to have worked. Luffy and Y/n would always play together whenever they were bored. Though they were both too old for such games, they never seemed to care. They were having fun together in each other's company, and that's all that mattered to them. And yet, still nothing from the stubborn captain. Alright, enough is enough. Y/n opens the medicine and sips a few times before crouching down, careful not to swallow the rather bitter tasting medicine. Once they were at Luffy's level, they gently placed their hand on his cheek, which was burning hot, and made him face them. "Y/n?" Luffy mutters. "I'm not taking it, don't bother talking me into it." Y/n simply shakes their head and leans down closer to him. Luffy raises an eyebrow in confusion, and for some reason, every inch Y/n got closer to him, the more hot he felt. He must have been getting sicker, but he still won't budge!

"Y-Y/n? What are you doing?" He asks, stifling a cough. Y/n didn't respond as they finally were inches away from his face. Y/n gives him an evil smirk before placing their lips onto his. Luffy's eyes widened in utter shock, and before he knew it, he felt the bitter medicine enter his own mouth. He didn't have much strength to push Y/n away, all he could do was lie there and take ever last drop of the medicine. Once Y/n was sure he swallowed, they pull away, breathless. Luffy's face was caught somewhere between disgusted and flustered. "W-what was that for!?" He stutters, face bright red. "Well, you wouldn't take it no matter what right? It was the only way, and I'd say it would be better than being held down and force fed it."

Y/n was probably going to be sick again, but they didn't mind, as long as their captain felt better. That's all they wanted. "I promised I wouldn't ever leave you. And you promised you wouldn't leave me either. How are yo it suppose to keep good on the promise of you didn't get any better?" Luffy avoids her eyes, guilt taking over the overwhelming feelings he had. He nods and clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry Y/n. I'll get better, for you." Y/n smiles. "And for our friends. We all need you Luffy. So don't be stupid and do that again!" She flicks his forehead. "Ow! Alright, alright!" Y/n signs and shakes their head. They just had to fall in love with an idiot.


	2. Weird Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Reader Gender: Female

Luffy wasn't sure where it came from, he never felt like this before. From the very first day she joined the crew, he hadn't felt the way he did recently. Was it the way she fought off marines like it was nothing? Or was it that she would always give her leftovers to him? Maybe it was the way the sun made her (color) eyes shine like diamonds? Whatever it was, Luffy was drawn to her. That he could be fine with, but the way it made him feel was...weird. It always started in the pit of his stomach, at first he thought he had a stomach ache. Then it made it's way to his heart. Anytime he would see Y/n smile, it made his heart race like he had just been running a marathon. Luffy eventually went to see Chopper about it, and he was certain that Luffy wasn't sick. "Maybe you should tell Nami or Robin." Chopper would take the time to explain what Luffy was really feeling, but it would take him all day.

Once Nami and Robin was told, they explained to him the same thing Chopper did. He was not in fact sick, but in love. Love? Well sure he loved her, he loved all of his crew. Maybe he would get the answer he needed from Y/n herself. He found her on the grassy deck of the Sunny, leaning on the rail, staring out into the endless deep blue sea. For some reason, Luffy was suddenly anxious. Why? He had never felt that way, but now that it was Y/n, he couldn't control the feeling stirring deep within him. He took a deep breath before walking over to her. "Hey Y/n." Luffy greets her with his usual bright self. The girl turned to meet her captain, she gave him a kind smile. "Hello captain."

There went his heart again, thumping away in his chest. He made a great attempt not to make it seem obvious. "Uh, I have a question for you." He says, hiding the nervousness in his voice as best as he could. Y/n tilts her head slightly. "Hm?" She hums, wanting him to continue. Luffy quickly explains his situation, and how he talked to Chopper, Nami, and Robin. Then he mentioned how he was told that the feeling he had could be love, not just the love he felt for his crew, but the love where he would be ok sharing his meat with someone. Y/n's face was tinted red, her captain was in love with her? How could she respond to that? Of course she felt the same, but did he really? Luffy has never shown signs of this kind of thing with anyone, not even Boa Hancock! And she was the most beautiful woman on Earth! Did he really understand what he was feeling? Finally, after a few seconds, Y/n spoke.

"Oh, well, I think they're right but...do you think you are?" She asks. Luffy takes a moment to think, he was very aware of his feelings. But this was so new to him, he really did care for Y/n, he would do anything for her. He wanted to protect her, and maybe one day, she would become his queen, once he becomes king of pirates. Then that clicked with him, he wanted her to be his queen! "Y/n, when I'm king of the pirates, do you wanna be my queen?" Before Y/n could answer he spoke again. "No, I want you to be my queen! Say you will!" He says in a more demanding tone. Y/n couldn't help but smile, something about what he said made her sure, he did love her. But she just had to hear it from him. "Of course I will." Luffy smiles widely and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in for a loving embrace.

"I love you Luffy." She hugs him back. His embrace became tighter. "I love you too Y/n!" Luffy couldn't be more relieved to know these "weird feelings" weren't as weird as he thought they would be. In fact, it got him to finally confess his feelings for Y/n. And soon, they would rein over all the pirates, as their new king and queen.

Somewhere on the ship there was a crying chef, one less woman in his life he could fawn over.


	3. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Reader Gender: Female

It was a normal day on the thousand sunny, the crew was doing their daily activities. Including Y/n, who decided to help out with a few of the members of the crew. First she asked if she could help Chopper with the medicine he was making. That took her about an hour, Chopper thanked her graciously. She pets his head and calls the little reindeer doctor cute, causing Chopper to do a little dance and claim that it didn't make him happy at all. Next she asked Nami if she needed some help watering her tangerine trees, that didn't take too long, and Nami even took a few beri's from her debt. Afterwards Y/n decided to join Robin in some reading, she even learned something new. She helped out Usopp and Franky with the ship, impressing the two men. She wanted to know if Zoro needed any help, but he just asked her to leave him in peace so he could sleep. She also decided to spend some time with Brook, they even wrote a song together! Lastly, she helped Sanji prepare tonight's dinner.

Little did she know, a certain someone was rather upset about Y/n's constant attention on the crew. Not that he hated it, but he wanted some attention too! Once Y/n was finished helping the cook, she yawned and stretched, tired from the work she did. Then she noticed her captain and immediately brightened up. "Luffy!" She sang happily as she hurried over to him, she was only greeted by a pout and silence from the black hair male. "Luffy? What's wrong?" She asks, it wasn't normal of her captain to be so down like this. He still didn't answer her, Y/n went from worried, to slightly annoyed. "Luffy." Her tone shifts slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks, pouting slightly. Luffy glances over at her and sees her saddened expression, it made his heart ache. "Luuuufy." She draws out once she noticed his behavior, she wraps her arms his waist, hugging him from behind. "Hmmm." Luffy tried not to pay any attention to her. "Come on, Tell me what's on your mind." Luffy sighs heavily and looks down at her.

"You were spending all day with everyone, you haven't even talk to me until now." He pouts. Oh, so that was it. Luffy was jealous...wait, he was jealous!? Y/n's was slightly agape. "Y/n?" Luffy breaks the long silence between them. "Luffy, are you jealous that I was spending so much time with everyone?" Luffy puffs up his cheeks and crosses his arms. "No! I don't get jealous!" Y/n giggles. "Then why are you acting all weird?" She asks. "I'm not!" Y/n smiles and hugs him again. "I'm sorry Luffy, I was just helping around. How about this, I'll spend the rest of the day with you. We can do anything you want." She smiles. Luffy thought about it for a while, until he came to his answer. "Alright. But I want you to spend more time with me from now on!" Luffy hugs her back. "Aye aye, captain." Said Y/n. "So what should we do first?" Luffy tightened his grip on her waist, then stretched his way up to his special spot on the Sunny.

"Cuddles." Luffy confirms. Y/n's cheeks heat up slightly as she felt his hand being placed softly on her head. She softly smiles and closes her eyes, focusing on his heartbeat. Luffy strokes her head until they both fell asleep.


	4. Just Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, mentions of death  
> Reader Gender: Neutral

Y/n was cornered, there were too many marines surrounding them, and the rest of the Strawhat crew were nowhere to be found. There was no where to go, the ocean was just below them. They were out of breath and on the brink of exhaustion, but they couldn't give up yet. They had to fight, the crew was waiting for them to find them. They just had to hold on. So Y/n readied their ability. Just as they went to attack, there was a sudden wave of drowsiness that washed over them. One of the marines had managed to sneak up on them and cuff their ankles with sea prism. Their ability wore off and they began to loose consciousness, once again there were cuffs on them, this time on their wrists.

Y/n stumbled backwards and fell down to the ocean below them. Just before they hit the water, they heard what only could be described as punching. Then, came the cry of no other than their captain, Luffy. The harsh water finally made contact with Y/n, they sank further and further down. Their vision began to blur, and their lungs struggled to hold breath. This was it for them, with the sea prison and the endless ocean all around them, there couldn't be a way out. If only, they were a bit braver before today. If only they would have told their captain how they really felt. How much they admire and care for him. And above all, how much they loved him. Y/n closed their eyes, awaiting their fait that lies just ahead of them.

That is, until she felt arms wrap around them. Y/n opened their eyes, and to their surprise, it was Luffy. What was he doing!? He was a devil fruit user too! Y/n looked at him with desperate and pleading eyes, they wanted Luffy to get out of there. There was no reason he had to die to, he was a captain! He was going to become king of pirates, he can't throw it all away just for one person! All of a sudden, his lips were on their's, filling their lungs with air once again. After a few seconds he pulled away, and held her close as he drifted into unconsciousness. Y/n knew that his efforts was useless, there was no way they would be able to get out of this situation. So they held him back, as tightly as they could, as they both descended into darkness.

Y/n awoke with a sharp gasp. Though it seemed like they was sleeping for days, they were overwhelmed with exhaustion. Soon they realized they were in the infirmary, back on the sunny. They were safe, but was Luffy? They hurry to get out of the bed until the door opened, revealing the doctor of the crew, Chopper. He smiles once he sees they're awake. "Y/n, you're awake!" He walks over. "Thank goodness, we were all worried sick when we saw Zoro pulling you and Luffy out of the ocean." Y/n would have to thank Zoro for that later, but right now they needed to know where Luffy was. "Is Luffy ok too?" They ask, worry coating their tone. "Yeah,  
he woke up a few hours ago. He's been the most worried out of all of us." Chopper shakes his head. "He wouldn't stop barging in and asking me question after question." Y/n couldn't help but feel guilty, if they hadn't been so careless, Luffy wouldn't have had to jump in after them. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." Chopper hurries out to find him. Within seconds, Luffy was already in the infirmary. He stood in the entrance, speechless and unmoving. Y/n, was the same. "Hey..." They finally spoke after a few more seconds of silence. In the blink of an eye, Luffy was at their side, his arms wrapped around them tightly. "Damn it Y/n, what were you thinking!?" His voice cracked. Y/n didn't respond, they only hugged him back. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He hold on them loosens, and Y/n felt something wet drop on their shoulder. They look up to see tears welling up in their captain's eyes. Now they've done it. "I'm sorry...but, Luffy why did you jump in after me? You could have died, what would the crew have done without you? You would have never became king of the pirates if you died. And all because of me." Now it was Y/n's turn to cry. "I'm sorry..." They whimper.

"I jumped in, because I couldn't become pirate king without you." Luffy starts. "And, because I care about you. You're my nakama, if you died, it wouldn't have been the same." His hand found his way to their's. "I wanted to tell you this before that happened, and I should have. You might not have made it back for me to tell you now. But...I love you Y/n." Y/n looked up at him shocked. Did they hear him right? He loved them? A smile found it's way onto their face, their hand held his. "I love you too, Luffy." Luffy's usual grin plastered his face, he held them tightly. "Good, then don't do something that crazy again! Got that?" He says, using his captain's voice. "Yes, I promise." Y/n kisses his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

Luffy pouts slightly, as if he expecting something more. "What?" Y/n asks softly. "I want a real kiss!" He says childishly. Y/n giggles and leans up and pecks him on his lips softly. "Better?" They ask. "Much better!" Luffy chuckles.


	5. Study Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: none  
> Reader Gender: Neutral

"He's failing!?" Y/n exclaims. "But exams are coming up soon, he can't fail!" Their orange hair friend shook her head. "I know that, but I don't think there's anyway of helping him." Y/n sighs heavily. They had a feeling this would happen, Luffy never was the smartest of people. "Maybe I could help him." They suggest. "If you think you can, be my guest." The two continued to chat as they head to their next class. By the end of the day, students were more than happy to get out of school, but Y/n had other plans for a certain straw hat wearing boy. "Luffy!" They call after him, he turns around and greets them with a wide grin. "Hey (nickname)!" Y/n walked up to him. "Nami told me you're not doing so good with your grades." Luffy's grin immediately fell. "Uh...yeah...about that." He mutters. "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you." Y/n gives him a reassuring smile. "You will?" Luffy asks. "Of course I will! I can't have you being held back while we all graduate, now can I?" Y/n turns and begins walking. "Come on." They motion him to follow. Luffy trails after them, grin returning to his face. Not only was he going to get help, he got to spend time with Y/n!

The two walked into the school's library, where Luffy was told to remove his hat. He pouts and ties the strings together, the straw hat hung from his neck casually. "What a dumb rule. What would I be hiding under my hat anyway?" He mutters before taking a seat across from Y/n. "Rules are rules. No matter how dumb they get I suppose." Y/n shrugs. Luffy hums in response before leaning back in his chair. "So what are we doing?" He asks. "Studying." Y/n gives him a stern look. "I need you to focus, ok? What are you struggling with the most?" They ask. "Math, and science." Luffy answers. Y/n decided to start with science to get it out of the way first. That took about an hour before they were done. Luffy looked like was about to drop. "Don't fall asleep on me just yet. We still have math to do." Y/n pulled out a text book and turned to a specific page. "But this is so booooring!" Luffy groans. "I thought you'd say that, which is why I brought this." Y/n places a piece of paper in front of him. Luffy picks it up and turns it around, his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a coupon to his favorite restaurant, and they were having a special deal on meat dishes, all you can eat. Y/n snatched it away from him and put it back in their pocket. "You can have that, when you answer at least 17 of these 20 problems correctly." They say as they push the textbook towards him. "You promise to take me if I do?" Luffy asks as he grabs his pencil. "I promise." Y/n smiles softly. Luffy grips the pencil and works away in the book.

After 30 minutes he was done. Y/n took a look over the problems. After a few minutes they looked back at Luffy. "Luffy..." They began, Luffy started to get nervous. "You got 19 problems correct!" Y/n cheers. Luffy smiles widely and pumps his fist in the air. "Yosh!"

And just as Y/n promised, they took Luffy to the restaurant where he could pig out all he wanted. Y/n delighted in watching him eat for some reason. He was just so carefree, it was like his happy place. "Do you feel confident in the exams now Luffy?" They ask. Luffy, mouth still full of food, nods. "Yesh!" He gulps before continuing. "I'm gonna kick those exams butts!" He says determinedly. "Good. That's what I like to hear." Y/n smiles brightly. "And tell you what, if you do end up passing those exams, and I'm sure you will, I'll treat you to another big surprise." They didn't miss the sparkle of curious excitement in the boy's eyes. "Like what!?" He asks. "You'll just have to wait and see. The only way you'll be able to pass and get that surprise, is if you study hard." Y/n puts their hand on his. "Will you promise to work hard for me?" They ask, giving the best puppy dog eyes they could make. "Of course I will! I'll do anything for you Y/n!" What he said made their heart skip a beat, and their smile only grow wider. "Good. I promise to work harder too."

Just as promised Luffy did work as hard as he could, and gave it his best. And to his, Y/n, and everyone else's surprise, he passed! His friends made sure to thank you for helping Luffy pass. And Luffy was more than excited to show off his good grades to you. "I'm sorry happy for you Luffy! I knew you could do it!" Y/n cheers. "I told you I'd try! Now can I get my surprise?" He asks, with the same excitement as a child that just was told they were going to Disney World. "Of course you do. There's actually two parts to this surprise." That only made him more curious and excited. "The first part, is that I got us two tickets to that amusement park you've been dying to go to." Luffy cheers and picks Y/n up, hugging them tightly to him. "Thank youuuu!" Y/n chuckles and hugs him back. "And now for the second part." They mutter. Luffy pulls back slightly and looks at them. "What is it?" He asks. Y/n leans forwards and kisses his cheek. Luffy felt his face heat up, he looks at Y/n with wide eyes. Y/n started to become nervous, had they just ruined it? Before they could apologize Luffy leans down and pecks Y/n on their soft lips. Blinking a few times to process, they kissed back. After a couple of seconds they both pulled apart for air. "Now let's get going (nickname)!" He takes their hand and runs off.


	6. Pull Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, blood, fluffy ending  
> Reader Gender: Female

The Sunny was under attack by the marines. They had attacked the crew out of nowhere, so everyone was under prepared. But knowing the Strawhats, they always manage to push through. The last few marines were taken down by Y/n and her captain, Luffy. "Is everyone alright?" Y/n looks around. The rest crew was still standing. "Course we are!" Luffy smirks. "We're strong!" Y/n smiles softly. That was true, they were a strong crew. Unknowing to the crew, one marine was still standing, and they had their gun loaded and aimed for the closet target. The marines pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun going off, and a pained cry, caught the crew's attention. They all turned to see Y/n clutching their abdomen. "Y/n!!" Luffy cried out. He growls and sets his attention on the marine. He related back his arm, and launched his fist straight towards the marine, affectingly knocking him out.

Chopper immediately ran over to Y/n, and started checking her wound. "This isn't good! She's loosing blood, and fast!" His voice started to fade out, along with Y/n's vision. And before she knew it, she was plunged into darkness....

Y/n was currently being held in the infirmary. Chopper had informed them that she had lost a lot of blood, and her chances of recovery was slim. But no one worried more for her than their captain, Luffy. For the past two days he would check on her, even when he was told not to by Chopper. He didn't want to think about the worst, he didn't want to think about how he could loose her. He couldn't loose anyone else.

Luffy found himself by Y/n's bedside for the third time today, much to Chopper's annoyance. Luffy hasn't eaten or slept since Y/n was rescued and taken to the infirmary. Chopper understood that Luffy was worried, but it wouldn't help anyone if he just moped around all day, especially himself. "Luffy." Chopper spoke up, Luffy only hummed, not bothering to look away from Y/n's sleeping form. "I'm going to be honest with you...Y/n, might not be able to make it through the night." Hearing that made Luffy's heart sink. He turned to the small reindeer, sorrow filled his eyes as he continued. "She's just lost too much blood, there's a chance she'll-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!!!" Luffy yelled, making Chopper flinch and cower slightly. His captain rarely ever yelled like that, not unless he was angry. And right now, he was livid. "She's gonna be fine!" Luffy turned back to Y/n. Her breathing was shallow and her skin had gone pale. Her condition wasn't making Luffy to sure of his words, but he couldn't give up hope. He would not accept that Y/n would die. Chopper lower his head, it pained him to see his captain like this and one of his dear friends slowly dying. He turns away from the two as tears started to form in his eyes. "You can stay with her tonight." He says before walking out of the infirmary before closing the door.

Luffy held onto Y/n's hand, not even the hunger that growled from within him or the tiredness that yelled at him for rest, would keep him away from Y/n in this moment. Luffy sighs shakily before he spoke. "Y/n...you have to stay strong. You have to live. We're all waiting for you to come back, we all need you...I need you..." His voice started to crack as he felt tears pooling in his eyes. Luffy couldn't explain it, but ever since Y/n had joined the crew, he had began to feel something that he never felt before. The way she fought, the way she spoke, just everything about her made Luffy's heart race. He never knew why or what it was, but he was sure it was a good thing, if she was the one making him feel like this. He's been meaning to ask her if she knew what it meant, if only he had told her sooner....

"Y/n....please come back...."

Luffy awoke to something petting his hair. He yawns before looking up, what he saw made his heart leap out of his chest. "Y/n!!!" He sits up straight. Y/n smiles as she retracts her hand to wave at him. "Hey Luffy." She sounded exhausted. Luffy hiccups and sniffles as he cried. Y/n was alive, she was still with him. He wanted to pull her into a hug so badly, but he noticed how bandaged up she was. "Y/n..." He whimpers. Y/n was crying as well. She moved her hand back down to his own and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I should have been more cautious." Luffy shakes his head. "I don't care about that, I'm just glad you're ok! I don't know what I would have done if you died!" Y/n carefully moved herself to hug Luffy. He returned the hug, but was mindful of her wound. "Don't ever scare me like that again..." He mutters into her neck. Y/n nods as she strokes his hair. "I love you too much to loose you." He continued, taking Y/n by surprised. "I still need you to be apart of my crew, I can't become pirate king without all of you!" Luffy pulls back and looks her in the eyes. He was starting to put it together. He didn't just need her to help him become pirate king...he needed her to...

"I need you to be there, so you can be my queen."

Y/n felt heat rush to her cheeks, her heart was beating in her ears. "Luffy...do you mean that?" She asks. Luffy nods rapidly. "Yes! I love you!" He finally realizes. "I love you Y/n!" He says more confidently. Y/n smiles brightly before leaning in to kiss him. Luffy was a bit confused but tried his best to return the kiss, which was a bit messy. After a few seconds they pull away. "So, what's your answer?" Luffy asks, not getting what that gesture really meant. Y/n giggles, kissing him on the cheek softly. "Yes. Of course I will." Luffy grins brightly. "Good! Now let's tell everyone you're awake!"

"I would Luffy, but I'm sure Chopper would be mad if I moved." She rubs the back of her head. "Ohhh. Ok! I'll tell them!" Luffy hurries to the door and opened it before yelling as loud as he could. "EVERYONE! Y/N'S AWAKE!!!" Y/n flinches at the loudness of his voice. Within a few seconds the entire crew rushed into the infirmary, crowding the girl. "Y/N!!!" They all yell. Each of them were asking how she was, scolding her for making them all worry for her, and just being grateful she was alive and well. "And she agreed to be my queen when I become pirate king! Luffy says proudly.

"About time." The crew say at once.

It was painfully obvious the two had feelings for each other. So it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone that this would happen at some point. Luffy was confused by their reaction while Y/n was blushing wildly. But she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness. If she hadn't pulled through like she did, she would have never been able to see her friends again, or experience the journey or accomplish their goals with them. And she would have never been able to join her captain's side, once he became king of the pirates.

And it was only a matter of time...


	7. It Doesn't Matter To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight homophobia  
> Reader Gender: Male

You've been a part of the crew since the very beginning. Everyone apart of the crew was family to you, and you were there to see them join one by one. You couldn't ask to be a part of a better crew, you loved them all with all of your heart. But there was one member of the crew, that you loved even more than that. It was no other than your captain, Luffy. You had feelings for him since the very start of this journey. And you would have told him, but there was just so many reasons that kept you from doing so. For one, Luffy isn't the brightest of people. He isn't very observant outside of fighting. So hinting at your feelings for him, would just go right over his head. Then there was the fact that the most beautiful woman of all the sea, Boa Hancock, had feelings for him as well. And how could you possibly compete with that? You constantly think whenever she is brought up. And finally, the obstacle that stood in your way, the most difficult to cope with, was the fact that you were a man, just like Luffy. And where you came from, two men in a relationship, was more than frowned upon. And knowing that, you couldn't the help but wonder what the crew would think. They never said anything about that kind of thing before, let alone talking badly about it. So they might be alright with it, then again, they might be like everyone else. Hell, what if Luffy outright kicks you off the crew!?

You shook your head, clearing your head from those thoughts. "No way...Luffy isn't that cruel. He wouldn't do that." You mutter. "Luffy wouldn't do what?" You jump at the sudden voice. "Oh! Nami! Uh, I was just talking to myself. Don't worry about it." You smile weakly. The orange hair navigator raises an eyebrow. "I say I should worry, if you're talking to yourself." You chuckle awkwardly. "Yeah...I guess."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nami asks sincerely. "I don't think I can." You say, avoiding her eyes. "Why couldn't you? We're friends aren't we? You can trust me Y/n." She smiles softly. "I know, but this is just something that's...a little too personal. I think I have to work this out on my own." You tell her. Nami looks a bit worried before continuing. "Ok. If you say so. But don't be afraid to find me if you need to talk." You smile appreciatively before walking away. Unknowing to you, she hoped that you wouldn't have your heart broken by your dimwitted captain.

You found Luffy in his normal special captain's spot, at the head of the Thousand Sunny. He was almost constantly there, so it wasn't hard to find him. With every step closer to the Sunny's head, you grew more anxious. What would he say? What would he think? Luffy was never the one to be judgmental. He was always so opened minded to various amounts of people, no matter where they came from. But you never got his opinion on people in your situation. So of course you had a valid reason to stress. "I can't do this..." You think to yourself. Just as you were about to turn to walk away, Luffy noticed you. "Y/n!" He calls out before racing over to you. You fake a smile as your turn back to him. "Hey Luffy. I was uh, just looking for you."

"You were? For what?" Your captain asks, still smiling widely. "I...I wanted to tell you something. Something pretty important." Luffy's smile was replaced by a confused pout. "Like what? Is it a secret?" His face lights up curiously. "Kinda..." You mutter. Before you knew what was happening, Luffy took you by the hand and ran off to the boy's shared room. Luffy shoves you into the room, looking to his left than his right for any of the crew. Once the cost was clear, he hurried in and shut the door behind him. "Ok! We're alone, now tell me the secret!" Luffy says, in a somewhat demanding tone. You blink a few times, trying to clear your head from the dizziness that was caused by Luffy's sudden actions. "Oh, r-right now?" You ask nervously. "Yes, right now! Come on! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Luffy pouts cutely. You couldn't resist him whenever he did that. With a sigh you began to confess..."I've always admired you Luffy, ever since you let me onto your crew. You are the nicest, most understanding, and not to mention funniest person I have ever met. I couldn't have chosen a better captain to follow than you." You continue as you feel heat rise to your cheeks. "You're amazing Luffy, in so many ways. And I hope that I can always be with you and the crew, so that one day, I can see you become the pirate king." You avoid Luffy's eyes with your next choice of words.

"And the way I feel about you, isn't normal...I know that...but, I can't help it. And even if you don't feel the same, even if you hate me and decide to kick me off the crew, I will still feel the same about you..." Finally with everything you had, with every bit of courage you had, you said it...

"Luffy, I love you!"

When Luffy didn't speak, your nerves started to get the better of you. "I'm joking!" You look back up at him, laughing weakly. "It was funny, huh?" Your voice cracked slightly as you spoke, you trying with all your strength not cry. You've already humiliated yourself enough. "It's not funny." Luffy finally spoke up. Your heart broke with those words. Here it comes...this would be your last day being a part of the Strawhats. You sniffle as you spoke. "I-I'm sorry-" Luffy cut you off by hugging you close to him. Confused by his actions you asked. "W-what are you doing? Why are you doing this? Don't you think that this is wrong?" Luffy pulled back. The look on his face was more of a serious one. "Wrong? What's wrong with how you feel? What's wrong with what I'm doing?" He asks, frustration lacing his tone. "Well, I'm a guy, and so are you. It's...it's not normal..." You say weakly. You didn't think it was, but everyone else did. So it had to be you that was strange. "That doesn't make any sense!" Luffy huffs angrily. "Who cares if I'm a guy or not! And the same goes for you! It's not weird to love someone!"

More tears were escaping your eyes now. Not out of sadness like before, but from gratefulness. Grateful that your captain was as accepting as he was. Grateful that he did not find you strange like so many others did. Your love for him only grew stronger with those words. But he never told you, how did he feel about you? "Luffy...what about you? How do you feel about me?" You ask. Luffy's smile slowly returned. "Well, I love all of my crew. But..." Luffy's hold on you became tighter. "I think I love you more than that. That's why I'm so mad about what you said. It shouldn't matter if you and me are guys or not." You couldn't help yourself when he said that. With a swift moment you moved forwards and kissed him passionately. Confused, Luffy tried his best to give the same passion. But it came off as more sloppy. You giggle slightly before pulling away. "Thank you Luffy. For accepting me, and loving me." You say softly. Luffy smiles brightly. "No problem (nickname). I love you too."

From outside of the door, the crew was listening to the whole conversation. Happy that their captain and dear friend finally confessed their love to each other. They're were getting a bit tired of the constant tension between the too. They would have to be sure they would make sure their crew mate, Y/n was more than accepted in the crew as they were.


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, character death  
> Reader Gender: Female

He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything to save the ones he cared about. All he could do is watch, as the one he cared deeply about hang from the hold of some shadowy figure. He couldn't make out just who was harming her, all he knew is that they wouldn't let her go. Their grip on her neck only got tighter and tighter and tighter. She cried out weakly for him to save her, and yet he didn't move, he couldn't. He couldn't even as much as cry back for her, his mouth opened, but nothing escaped. He begged, screamed, for whoever was hurting her to stop.

She looked at him, silently pleaded for him to save her. The light in her eyes started to fade into nothingness. And finally, all of her struggling came to a stop. The figure dropped her lifeless body to the ground, then slowly made it's way towards him. Though, he didn't pay any attention what the figure was doing anymore. All he could do was stare at his loved one's corpse. Her dead eyes still looked into his own, the same pleading look stained into her pupils. He let her die. He could have saved her, and he didn't. He couldn't protect her...he couldn't protect anyone...

The figure finally reached him, and just as it reached out to grab him....

Luffy shot up in his hammock with a sharp gasp. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest, and his body shook violently. "Another nightmare..." He thought silently. It would be impossible for him to try and fall back asleep, so he quietly crawled out of his hammock, and left the boy's room. Luffy made his way out onto the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. The cool night air calmed him slightly, though his mind wouldn't ease. The last time he had a nightmare like that, was when he dreamt his older brother, Ace, was dying in his arms again. That day had always plagued him. He never wanted anyone he loved to die ever again, not if there was something he could have done about it. "And I could have saved Y/n too if I were stronger..." He muttered, thinking about his nightmare again. As if on cue, Y/n's voice filled his ears. "Luffy? What are you doing out here so late?"

Luffy turned to see one his crew mates, she looked just as tried as he was. To not worry her, Luffy gave her a friendly grin. "I was hungry. So I was gonna sneak some food." Y/n raises an eyebrow. "But Sanji put a new lock on the fridge. You know that." She tells him. "How were you going to get in?" She asks. Luffy chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "I'd find a way!" Y/n walks over to him, to get a better look at his face. "Luffy you look exhausted. You should go back to bed." Luffy backs away slightly. "Nah, I'm fine Y/n. Really."

"You don't sound fine. Come on, I'll walk with you." She gently held his hand, Luffy pulled his hand back, shocking Y/n. "Luffy?" She noticed the shake in voice when he spoke. "I said in fine. What are you even doing up? Go back to bed." Y/n furrows her eyebrows and crosses her arms. "You're clearly not ok! Did something happen? If it did, you need to tell me!" She lowers her voice, remembering how late it was. "I just...it upsets me when you're upset. So please, just tell me." She says softly. Luffy sighs heavily before hiding his face in his hand. "I had a nightmare." He murmurs. Y/n walks closer to him before removing his hand, holding it with her own. "What about?" She asks. "...You." Luffy said, avoiding her eyes. "You died. And I couldn't save you." He finally admits.

Y/n wraps her arms around Luffy, and hugs him tight. Luffy tensed up, he wanted to hug back, but he just...couldn't. "Luffy." Y/n speaks softly. "I'm not going anywhere. You know that right? I told you, I'm going to stick with you and the crew forever. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to change that." She heard Luffy sniffling. "I promise you Luffy. I won't leave you. And I know that if I were in a situation like that, you would most defiantly save me. You're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. Please don't ever forget that." She felt Luffy's arms wrap around her tightly, nearly squeezing the air from her lungs. "I promise too." Luffy sniffles. "I promise to protect you Y/n. I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever!"

Y/n smiles, knowing that her captain spoke only the truth. She pulled back to look at him. "You wanna cuddle? Maybe that will make you feel better." Luffy nods as he hid his face in her neck. Y/n held his hand and lead him to the boy's room. They both snuck into his hammock and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Why Do You Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, pure fluff  
> Reader Gender: Neutral

It was times like this you loved he most about your relationship with your loyal captain. The times when he would wrap his stretchy limbs around you, making sure you felt secure and comforted. The sound of his soft breathing, calming any bad thoughts you may have had. The way he would gently rub circles on your back. Times like this with him, was your absolute favorite. You loved this, and you loved him. For so many reasons. Sometimes, you would be asked just why, you love him so much. Your captain, wasn't the brightest of people. I'm fact, he would often make brash and irresponsible decisions, that would sometimes result in him getting hurt or nearly killed.

Then when it came to his appetite, his stomach was like a bottomless pit. He could be given 3 huge meals, fit for a royal feast, and he would still ask for more. Your captain truly was a monster in that sense. And then, there were moments, as rare as they were, when his rage would take over all sense of reason. It was frightening, horrifying even. But never, would he ever take his anger out on his loved ones. Speaking of his loved ones, he cared more about them than anyone else, including himself. He would gladly give his own life, if it meant his loved ones would be spared and kept safe. There truly want anything he wouldn't do for them. But above all that, he loved you, the most. But why? You would always wonder. Why did he love you so much?

"Luffy?" You tilt your head up to face him. Luffy hums in response, his eyes still closed. "Why do you love me so much?" Luffy opens his eyes and looks down at you. "What kind of question is that?" He asked, as if you should already know why he loves you. "Come on, please tell me. I know you love me, but I wanna know why." Luffy untangles his arms enough to just have them rest on your lower back. "What's not to love about you?" Luffy looks you in the eyes, and smiles warmly. "Your eyes sparkle like the ocean." He moves his hand up to your head, and starts petting it softly. "And your hair, is so soft." His hands moves to your cheeks. "And, you're so cute and nice and wonderful and strong and cool. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you." You felt tears pool in your eyes. "Luffy..." You whimper slightly. "I love you so much." You lean up and plant a kiss on his lips. Luffy smiles and returns the kiss. You pull back and hug him tightly.

"I love you for so many reason too." You say. "You are the most kindest, most open hearted person I've ever met. I couldn't have asked for a better captain and lover. I'm so grateful that you asked me to join your crew. I can never forget the kind words you told me. I think it was that moment, I fell in love with you. Luffy, I love you so much." Luffy chuckles and hugs you back just as tightly.

"I can't wait for you to become my queen one day." Luffy whispers. "I love you so much, Y/n..."


	10. Bath-Time Shenaningans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive themes (no smut)  
> Reader Gender: Male

You never thought you would be doing this. Never in your life, would you imagine you would be alone with your captain, bathing, of all things. Sure, it doesn't seem like a big deal, but there were two very important details to be aware of. One, the rest of the guys weren't here like they normally were, and two, you were in love with your captain. Now, if you're wondering just how you got into this situation, it all started when a certain orange hair navigator brought up the idea...

"Why do I have to do it?" Y/n complains. "Because, all the other guys already bathed, and me and Robin can't do it for obvious reasons." She answers. "I don't understand why you are complaining. It's not like you two don't have the same parts." Y/n's cheeks flushed red. "Nami!!" You knew she was doing this on purpose. Nami knew about your crush on your dim witted captain. In fact, you were certain that she was lying about the other guys. "And, if you do this, I'll take a few hundred berries off of your debt." Nami smirks. "A few hundred is nothing..." You mutter. "What was that?" Nami raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." You shake your head. "Fine, I'll do it." You say with a sigh. "Wonderful!" Nami claps her hands together. "Well, I'll leave the rest to you. And if you make a mess, I'll add a few hundred to your debt." She says as she walks away. "That damn woman..." You groan.

And so, here you were. Making sure your captain doesn't pass out. Water just had to be devil fruits user's weaknesses. "Ugh..." Luffy leans his head back. "Dizzy..." He murmurs. "Don't fall asleep Luffy." You tell him, as you wrap your towel around your waist. You walk over to the bath and sank into the warm water. "Thanks for watching out for me Y/n." Luffy says while leaning over the side of the bath. "No problem." You move your arms behind your head, and relax yourself. "Can't have you passing out can I? You won't get pruney, but you might get sick." Luffy looks over at you, his soaked hair clung to his face. "I never get sick!" He proclaims. You open one of your eyes to look back at him. "So you say, but you never know." Luffy hums and sinks further in, as exhaustion continues to set in. The water went above his mouth, and nearly touched his nose. You quickly hold him up before he could sink any further. "Luffy. You have to stay awake. You haven't even started cleaning yourself." You tell him. Luffy looks up at you, with those tired, pretty, eyes. The sight made you blush, suddenly realizing your position, and pull back.

After a while of bathing, you were finally done. "Alright. Do you think you can finish up?" You ask as you stand out of the bath. "Uh, I can't reach my back..." Luffy says, struggling. You would have told him to stretch his arms, but the water prevented him from doing so. You sigh and walk behind him. "I'll take care of that, I guess." You mutter. Your hands slightly shook as you made contact with his perfectly sculptured back. All those years of fighting and training, had built up muscles. Luffy seem to notice your shaking, and turned his head to face you. "Are you cold?" He asks. "N-no. I'm not cold."

"Than why are you shaking so much?" He asks. "I'm not shaking...there, you're clean." You we're about to pull back before Luffy grabbed your arm, and pulled you in closer. Your faces were but inches apart, so that your nose brushed together. "Don't lie to me Y/n." Luffy's voice turned to a more serious one. One he rarely used. "Are you sick?" Luffy pulled you closer, this time, your foreheads touched. "You're really warm..." He was right about that. By now, your face was completely red. You couldn't say a word, all you could do is gulp and stare right back into Luffy's eyes. "Y/n..." He leaned in closer to you, his lips inches from yours. Just as they brushed your own....

Luffy's head fell onto your shoulder. He passed out. You placed your hands on his back and sighed heavily. "........Damn it."


	11. Chubby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Body insecurity  
> Reader Gender: Female

You would catch yourself staring at your two female crew mates a lot. You wouldn't mean to of course. But you just couldn't help it. Nami, the ship's navigator and Robin, the ship's archaeologist, were just so beautiful. What stood out most about the two women, was their figures. Slim, and busty. It's what kept all the men begging for their attention. And you had to admit, you were captivated by their looks. Jealous even. While they had slim figures, you had a chubby one. You were shorter and chubbier, therefore, you thought you were less attractive. At least, that's how everyone around you saw it. Normally, you wouldn't have as much of a problem with it. But, you just so happened to have a crush on your lovable captain. What makes it even more of a problem, is that you could never tell with your captain. You never knew if he had feelings for women, or men, or anyone in between. And even if he did, why would he want to be with someone as chubby as you? That thought ran through your head nearly everyday.

And so with that, you wore more baggy clothing. To hide whatever pudge that may show. You even went as far as to avoid your captain, maybe then, your feelings would subside, and you finally go back to the way things were before falling for him. But of course, your captain noticed your new strange behavior. It surprised you at times, how someone so dense can pick up subtlety if he really payed attention. It would usually happen regarding his own crew members. You hated it at times, when you wanted to keep your feelings to yourself. Though, that was not an option this day.

"Hey Nami!" He calls for his navigator. "What is it now Luffy?" She scowls slightly. Nami had just been enjoying some quiet time, and here her annoying captain was, ruining it. "What's been going on with Y/n? She hasn't been talking to me at all!" Luffy pouts. "Well, did you make her upset?" Nami asks. "Did I??" He panics. "I wouldn't know! She never mentions anything to me! Just ask her yourself!" Nami says sternly. Despite what she told him, Nami did know why you were so upset. Call it a girl's intuition, but it was clear by the way you hid your body, and how you would act around Luffy, that there was something wrong. "If you say so..." Luffy mutters. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's probably in our room." Nami informs him. Luffy nods and quickly thanks her before running off to the women's quarters.

Meanwhile, inside of the women's room. You were examining your own body, you were currently only in your underwear and bra. Poking at the soft flesh around your stomach and thighs. With a heavy sigh you tear your eyes away. Sorrow started to fill your mind, you hated the way your body looked. Every time you saw it, the giggle in your arms and legs made you cringe. You've tried so many times to loose the weight, you even ate less at dinner. Anytime you were asked why you ate so little than before, you came up with a new excuse every time. They wouldn't buy it for much longer, soon the crew would find out. You dreaded the day they would, the day he would. That made you sicker than anything else, the fact that Luffy would want to know what's going on with you. It was embarrassing, and you hated it. With another sigh you turned away from the mirror and grabbed your shirt. Just before you could put it on, the door to the bedroom slammed open, causing you to yelp in shock. "Y/n! Why are you ignoring me!?" The voice was all too familiar. It was your captain, Luffy, who demanded to know why you had been avoided him.

It was like hundreds of alarms set off in your head at once. "L-Luffy!? Get out! I-I'm not dressed!" You hid yourself with your shirt as best as you could. Though, you were more concerned with your figure more than the fact that you were half naked. "Not until you answer my question!" Luffy scowls. "Ok ok! Just stop looking at me...please..." You held back a whimper. Crying wasn't going to make things any better. "Eh? Why? Nami wears those things all the time. I think Robin does too." Luffy says, referring to your bra. "Luffy!!" You cover your face. "What?? Uh, Y/n? Why are you crying?" He takes a step close to you. "Stop looking at me. Please Luffy." Your sniffles were muffled by your hands. Luffy walks closer to you before wordlessly wrapping his arms around you. "What are you doing?" You look up at him. "Hugging you, duh. You're upset, though I don't understand why." With another sniffle you speak.

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at me, I'm...I look awful." You whimper. Luffy pulls back and stares at you. "You don't look any different than you usually do." Luffy says bluntly. "You still look like you. You're not awful." You shake you head. "How can you say that? My body isn't like Nami, or Robin, or any other women. They're all skinny and beautiful, while I'm chubby and ugly." Luffy frowns at your words. "You're not ugly, Y/n!" He says sternly. "And so what if you're chubby? That's doesn't make you any different from Nami or Robin or anyone else!"

"What do you mean? Chubby isn't attractive." You mutter. "I don't know what attains has to do with it." Luffy raises an eyebrow. "But you are certainly not ugly. And you being chubby doesn't change anything about who you are. You're Y/n. You're nice, funny, and strong! Most certainly not ugly or anything else bad!" His words only made you cry harder. You really did love him. "Y/n? Why are you crying again? Did I make you upset? Is that why you were avoiding me?" Luffy shakes you slightly. "N-no Luffy. I was avoiding you cause, I have f-feelings for you and...I thought you wouldn't feel the same cause of how I look." You admit.

Luffy looks down at you silently for a moment. "Y/n? Do you like me?" Luffy wasn't as dumb as a lot of people would think. Despite his nature, he did know what it meant to love someone. You nod and hid your face into his chest. Luffy hold on you became tighter. "And you thought I wouldn't like you because of your body?" He began to laugh. "Silly Y/n! Who cares about that? I like you for you! Not your body!" He says as if you should already know that. You look up at him with glossy eyes. "You do? Do you mean that?" You ask. "Of course!" Luffy smiles brightly.

You couldn't help but smile as well. "Thank you Luffy." You say softly. Luffy chuckles and kisses the top of your head, before hugging you tightly again. Luffy really was one the kindest people you knew, and you loved him so much for it.

Chubby=Cute  
I dare you to change my mind. Love yourself, because you're so much more than your body.


End file.
